During the past year, CIPS completed over **** clinical orders (data not available due to the upgrade of RIS). The members in CIPS published over 38 papers in journals and conferences through our research collaborations. We started a few new image processing services. We improved our tumor measurement procedure. We also developed an accumulative tumor reporting system to integrate CIPS workstation with PACS and RIS system. We devised a framework to output results from commercial workstations for further analysis.